Other
by kkuldawn
Summary: [SEQUEL UP! Goodbye, Hello] [REPOST] Saat aku mulai percaya. Saat mulai mengerti. kau mengatakan Selamat tinggal. dan kembali pada kisah lama yang tak akan pernah sama. a Chansoo Fanfiction. GS!Kyungsoo/ GS!Baekhyun. SONGFICT! From Davichi
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Other

 **Writer** : Shendy

 **Rate** : **T**

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Cast** : - **D** o Kyungsoo

 **P** ark Chanyeol

 **K** im Jongin

 **B** yun Baekhyun

 **Disclaimer** : Cast belong to GOD. But storyline is mine.

 **Warning** : SONGFICT! Songfict dari lagunya **Davichi** yang berjudul **Don't say goodbye**. Jadi kalau udah tau MV-nya pasti tau pula jalan cerita ini nantinya. Ini Chaptered dan per chapternya nggak lebih dari 1k bahkan kurang. **Update setiap Jum'at**.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi..

Kembali... Chanyeol harus kembali lembur, sudah seminggu ini dia lembur. Entahlah pipinannya yang memaksa. Jika saja yang menggajinya itu bukan pipinannya pasti ia akan membantah. Sayangnya pipinannyalah yang menggajinya.

Entah hanya perasaan Chanyeol atau bukan tapi malam ini terasa lebih mencekam daripada sebelumnya. Saat Chanyeol turun ke lantai bahwah untuk mengambil minum...

Kresek... Kresek

Baiklah Chanyeol mengaku ia takut hantu, tapi ia penasaran bisa saja itu kucing yang imut kan'? akhirnya setelah sedikit berunding dengan pikirannya ia pun mendekati tumpukan sampah depan rumahnya. Tempah suara tadi berasal.

Dan saat Chanyeol dekati disana memang ada sebuah plastik hitam besar yang ia yakin bukan berasal dari rumahnya. Dengan ragu Chanyeol membuka kantung hitam itu, dan yang ia temukan adalah seorang gadis mungil –tentusaja bahkan ia muat masuk kedalam sebuah kantung. Saking terkejutnya Chanyeol sampai jatuh dan bokongnya mencium aspal. Meskipun cukup sakit, namun Chanyeol membawa masuk gadis itu kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi itu**...

Si gadis mungil terbangun. Ia terkejut, yang ia ingat kemarin ia dipukuli oleh kekasihnya dan ketika bangun ada diatas kasur empuk. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Saat si gadis keluar dari kamar, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan seorang pria yang tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Mungkinkah itu orang yang menyelamatkannya?

Saat sang gadis mendekat Chanyeol –si pria terbangun dengan wajah kusutnnya. "Ohhhh... selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak –khas orang bangun tidur. "Y-ya... eung.. ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa ?" tanya si gadis. "Ahhh iya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"aku... Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal Chanyeol- _sshi_ "

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : second ficttt ! YeY. Buat cerita ini aku mau ngasih aja buat yang mau review fict pertama aku sebelumnya, makasih lohhh. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca. See you next week

ANNYEONG


	2. Chapter 2

"Nampaknya kau kurang nyaman dengan baju itu. Mandilah dan pakai pakaianku dulu."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol siang ini. Entahlah rasanya kurang nyaman saja jika melihat orang disekitarmu kegerahan, Chanyeol malah jadi merasa gerah sendiri.

" aku ingin mandi... tapi aku tidak tahu letak kamar mandinya ada di sebelah mana..." dan itulah jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Jujur sudah 2 jam ia merasa kegerahan namun apa daya? Ia masih malu untuk bertanya dimana letak kamar mandi. Sudah diselamatkan dan masih mau meminta lebih? Ayolah, itu sangan bukan Kyungsoo, terutama orang yang akan Kyungsoo tanyai adalah orang yang baru ia kenal –meski ia tampan.

"Pakai lah kamar mandi di tempat kau tidur tadi, kamar mandi di luar sedang rusak. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" setelah menjawab itu Chanyeol pun pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan baju Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi, terimakasih untuk pakaianya." Setelah berkata demikian, Kyungsoo kebali kekamar saat pertamakali ia terbangun.

 **An Hour Later**

Saat Kyungsoo tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa gugup, jadi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya Chanyeol membuka kulkas untuk menganbil minum. Namun, karena saking gugupnya, saat Chanyeol akan menutup kulkas ia lupa mengeluarkan keplanya. Hal yang konyol memang, bahkan itu sangat memalukan.

Melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Ternyata, Chanyeol tidak seperti apa yang dipikirannya.

"Kau, sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutmu?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah rasa percaya dirinya kembali lagi.

"Sudah, ada apa memangnya?" itu pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jangan katakan bahwa Chanyeol akan mengusirnya. Kyungsoo masih takut, ia takut ditemukan oleh kekasihnya dan dipukuli kembali. Ia tidak mau.

"Kita akan pergi belanja. Karena sepertinya kau tidak membawa baju apapun saat pergi. Kau maukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ternyata benar, Chanyeol tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Chanyeol itu baik, tidak jahat seperti kekasihnya. Mungkin.

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : uahhhh... hari jum'at ya. Chap 2 Kembali dan makasih untuk yang ngeriview. Maaf gak bisa balas. Maaf. Sekian ya. Sampai jumpa jum'at depan


	3. Chapter 3 : let's see the shooting star

"kau mau kemana hari ini?" itu pertanyaan Kyungsoo pagi ini. Penasaran saja kenapa Chanyeol mengemas begitu banyak barang, tugas diluar kota kah? Mungkin. Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa Chanyeol mengemasi barannya juga, jka mereka pergi berdua lalu siapa yang akan menjaga rumah? Di rumah ini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang lain, mungkin.

"Kita akan pergi ke pulau Jeju siang ini, jadi..."

"kita? Kau mengajakku pergi bersama denganmu?" jawaban Chanyeol terputus oleh pertanyaan lain yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo, yang satu saja belum dijawab dan Kyungsoo sudah memberikan pertanyaan baru lagi. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Ya, aku mengajakmu pergi bersamaku nona manis. Jadi sekarang siapkan bekal untuk kita sarapan, dan beberapa snack untuk di perjalanan. Biarkan aku saja yang menyiapkan pakaian kita." Itu jawaban Chanyeol dengan pajang lebar. Tapi, karena jawaban itu pula Kyungsoo jadi memiliki rona kemerahan disekitar pipinya. Oh... Kyungsoo kita ternyata _blushing_.

"Memang kita mau apa pergi ke puau Jeju? Liburan kah?" nah kan, Kyungsoo sudah bertanya lagi. Bukannya menyiapkan bekal seperti yang diperintahan oleh Chanyeol dia justru bertanya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku ada tugas pengamatan bintang, dan biasanya aku akan pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk melaksanakan tugasku. Satu lagi, berhentilah bertanya nona, dan segera siapkan bekal kita. Kau tidak mau kelaparan ditengah jalan kan?" kesal juga Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo belum mengenal chanyeol jadi wajar dia masih banyak bertanya, kan?

" _Ay... Ay Captain_!" setelah berkata demikian dengan pose hormat, Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan segera menuju dapur. Tentusaja untuk menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri.

 **Siang harinya**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di pulau Jeju, mereka tiba ketika senja. Awalnya, Kyungsoo kira mereka akan menginap di hotel atau mungkin di _resort_. Ternyata merekan akan berkemah di tanah lapang. Pantas saja bawaan mereka begitu banyak.

Namun, sekarang hanya Chanyeol yang sedang mendirikan tenda. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang berlarian di sekitar area perkemahan mereka. Chanyeol merasa lucu melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Memang baru kali ini ia membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat terbuka, saat _shopping_ itu tidak dihitung.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, dan dibalas lambaian juga oleh Chanyeol. Setelah selesai berlarian Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol, dia akan membuat _barbeque_ untuk makan malam kali ini. Namun pada akhirnya, yang membuat _barbeque_ itu adalah Chanyeol bukan Kyungsoo.

Dirasa masakannya sudah matang, Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk mencoba barbeque buatannya. Namun saat mencoba masakan itu tidak ditiup dulu, alhasih lidah Kungsoo terasa terbakar karena kepanasan. Karena kaget, spontan Chanyeol memeberikan soda untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin duduk tapi, Chanyeol hanya membawa satu kursi lipat, jika duduk ditanah maka baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan akan kotor. Jadi kyungsoo duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, itu alternatif terakhir karena Kyungsoo juga ingin melihat bintang jatuh.

' _Kenapa?... terlihat begitu mirip... mirip sekali'_

Entahlah, entah kenapa Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu lekat. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, ya kalian tahu sendiri. Mereka berciuman. Ya itulah yang terjadi. Dan hal tersebut terjadi selama sekitar 2 menit. Ya, sebuah ciuman ringan penuh perasaan, ciuman polos tanpa rasa nafsu. Hanya itu.

Setelah melepaskan tautan mereka, Kyungsoo mendekati _barbeque_ mereka lagi, hanya untuk memastikan gosong atau tidak. Sebenarnya, hanya pengalihan saja _sih_.

Saat Kyungsoo pergi. Lagi, Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan intens lagi. Saat Kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum. Chanyeol yakin, bahwa Kyungsoo sangat mirip dengan orang itu.

' _Ya... Sangat mirip'_

 **A/N** : Jumpa lagi di Chap 3... _let's gimme applause_!

Makasih loh untuk yang masih mau review. Dan yang bilang **"Ini kurang panjang thor, kurang hacep bacanya ;D pnjngin lagi neeee! Jeballlll"** , lau **"thor, pendek banget.. bisa ga kalo di panjangin lagi pas update ntar? pliiiiiiiissssss..."**. maaf ya dari Chap awal aku bilang kalau fict ini nggak akan lebih dari _500word_ jadi ini paling panjang yang pernah akau tulis. So, jangan marah kalau fict ini pendak. Semoga kalian suka sama chap 3 ini yaa. Jumpa lagi di Chap 4. _**Seeyou next Friday**_...

 **p.s.** : aku kurang suka dipanggil author apalagi thor, aku _nggak_ bawa palu sebenernya. Jadi please, panggil aku Chen-chen aja. Itu _nickname_ aku dari kecil. Bahkan sebelum EXO debut.


	4. Chapter 4 Just the other

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang lebih mesra daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun belum ada kepastian dalam hubungan mereka. Namun bagi Kyungsoo itu sudah lebih dari cukup, karena menurutnya dengan dihargai oleh Chanyeol itu sudah sangat berharga. Setidaknya ia lebih dihargai oleh Chanyeol ketimbang oleh kekasihnya yang dulu. Kalian pasti tau nama mantan kekasih Kyungsoo, ya orang itu Jongin. Kim Jongin, yang lebih akrab dengan sebutan Kai.

Dulu ketika Kyungsoo masih sering ikut dengan Kai,dengan terpaksa. Ia kan sering kena pukul karena tidak mau menuruti keinginan Kai. Tapi bagaimamapun juga menurut Kyungsoo Kai itu adalah seorang penyelamat. Ia telah menolonv Kyungsoo dari keterpurukan, membangkitkan semangat Kyungsoo untuk terus bertahan hidup. Saat Kyungsoo kembali keterpurukannya, Kai akan selalu ada untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan. Dan empat tahun untuk kekejaman Kai pada Kyungsoo.

Sembari mengingat hal itu, Kyungsoo menggambar sketsa wajah seseorang. Itu sketsa wajah Kai. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri seraya memeluk sketchbook yang ia belikan, ia jadi penasaran dan mencoba mengambil sketchbook tersebut. Kyungsoo yang sadar akhirnya mencoba menyembunyikan buku gambar tersebut.

Alhasil mereka saling berebut sketchbook tersebut. Kyungsoo terus berlari menghindari Chanyeol yang mencoba mengambil buku gambarnya. Kyungsoo berlari,namun tidak melihat barang-barang yang ada di depannya. Ia tersandung meja dan terjatuh di sofa. Chanyeolyang tersandung kaki Kyungsoo pun akhirnya terjatuh, menindih Kyungsoo. Adegan yang cukup berbahaya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget secara reflek menutup matanya karena jarak wajahnya dan Chanyeol cukup dekat. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia kira Kyungsoo menutup matanya karena ingin dicium olehnya. Percaya diri sekali. Karena merasa instingnya benar, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Chanyeol... apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah. Ini berarti instingnya telah salah, berarti tadi Kyungsoo menutup matanya bukan karena bersiap untuk dicium Chanyeol namun karena malu wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Uhmm... kukira tadi kau menutup mata karena ingin kucium. Aku salah ya? Maafkan aku Soo."

"Eung... tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol..."

"Ya,ada apa Soo-ie? Kau mau ku cium lagi?" Dasar Chanyeol mesum. Belum selsai Kyungsoo bicara dia sudah menyela perkataan Kyungsoo yang elum selesai.

"Bukan... bukan itu, bisakah kau turun dari atas tubuhku? Badanmu berat, nafasku jadi sesak" itu yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan tadi. Tapi bagaimana bisa si Chanyeol itu mengira Kyungsoo ingin dicium olehnya lagi. Bahkan Kyungsoo sangat yakin Chanyeol belum mandi lagi.

"Ahhh... benar juga badanku beratya. Maaf kalau begitu."

"Tak apa-apa." Rasa canggung menyergapi mereka berdua. Meskipun dikatakan seperti orang yang berpacaran namun mereka berdua tidak benar-benar menjapani hubungan tersebut.

"Soo... kau tahu tidak kalau kau sangat mirip dengan kekasihku yang dulu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Kyungsoo yang masih merasa canggung hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkata apapun. Menyahut pwrkataan Chanyeol dengan sebuah gumamanpun tidak.

"Kau mau membandingkan aku dengan... kekasihmu?" Apakah selama ini Chanyeol mau menanggung Kyungsoo karena dia mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya? Bukan karena di benar-benar merasa iba kepadanya karena datang dengan keadaan babak belur dan dimasukan ke dalam kantung hitam.

Apa selama ini Chanyeol hanya menjadikannya pelarian dari kekasihnya yang entah dimana keberadaannya?

 **A/N** : ketemu lagi di Chap 4

Meskipun nggak terlaru banyak yang riview tapi aku masih mau kok ngelanjutin cerita ini. Aku masih ngehargai yang masih mau baca. Dan makasih buat kamu yang udah ngaak manggil aku thor lagi. Akhirnya...

Satu lagi buat yang nanya " **Oo, jdi ini ga bisa dipanjangin? Btw chen ff ni bakal naik rate ke M ga? :3** " Fanfiction ini bisa aja sih di panjangin, cuman nggak akan samapi 1k. Terus buat rate M, kayanya nggak sih. Jujur ni yah aku masih SMP tingkat akhir, jadi belum berani buat naik sampe rate M. Tapi tinggal menunggu waktu aja sih sampai nanatinya aku mau nulis FF rate M.

Akhir kata sampai ketemu di chapther lima... **see you next Friday**


	5. Chapter 5: can i be the one

_"Aku akan merebutmukembali Soo. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi. Itu pasti, karena kau adalah hak-ku..." ucap seorang Pria yang tengah berdiri didepan mobilnya, ditengah tanah lapang dengan panrangan kosong._

 **Pagi itu**

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo baru bangun tidur dan langsung melesat ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Chanyeol. Namun saat baru melihat lemari pendingin itu, isinya sudah kosong. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mandi dan pergi ke super market dulu.

Saat akan pergi, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol tertidur-lagi dimeja kerhjanya. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dan membawakan selimut untuk Chanyeol. Saat selesai memakaikan selimut untuk Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah album foto. Karena penasaran Kyungsoo melihat album foto itu.

"Siapa gadis ini?"Monolog Kyungsoo. "Mungkinkah ini mantan kekasih Chanyeol?" Tanyanya lagi. Gadis dalam album itu sangat cahntik. Cantik sekali. Pantas saja Fhanyeol sangat memikirkan mantan kekasihnya, mungkin masih mencintainya. Kyungsoo khawatir, jafi benar selama ini Kyungsoo hanya pelarian Chanyeol?

 **Sore harinya**

"Kamu kenapa Soo?"Tanya Chanyeol. Seharian ini Kyungsoo seperti mendiaminya, entah apa alasannya. Yang pasti Chanyeol merasa Kyungsoo menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dan itulah jawaban yang selalu Chanyeol dapatkan. Chanyeol cukup kecawa dengan hal itu. Namun apa mau dikata jika Kyungsoo memang marah padanya,meskipun tidak jelas apa alasannya namun Chanyeol akan mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Ayo, kita lihat _sunset_ Soo- _ie_ " ajak Chanyeol. Siapa tau Kyungsoo mau bercerita lebih banyak padanya. "Baiklah. Kita akan lihat sunset di mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Apa mungkin mereka akan melihat langin jingga indah di sore hari di pesisir pantai? Oh, itu tidak mungkin jarak rumah Chanyeol ke pantai itu 3 jam perjalanan. Sementara sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore.

"Kita lihat _sunset_ dari balkon, balkon rumah ini menghadap ke barat jadi kita bisa lihat matahari terbenam setiap hari Soo." Ah, hanya di balkon ya? Tak apalah itu sudah lebih cukup bagiKyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di kursi panjang yang sengaja Chanyeol simpan di balkon untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Dulu Chanyeol selalu melihat dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya hal itu terus berlangsung sampai secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Chanyeol mencari selama 3 bulan pun tak ada hasilnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan merelakan Baekhyun untuk pergi.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kini Kyungsoo menyenderkan kapalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Bahu lebar yang sangat nyaman jika dijadikan sandaran.

 _'Aku harap aku bisa menjadi pendamping Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol seutuhnya menjadi miliku. Membuat Chanyeol mengakui keberadaanku. Hanya itu yang aku minta'_

Harapan itulah yang Kyungsoo sampaikan dalam hati kepada sang matahari. Berharap seluhur keinginannya terkabulkan. Semoga keinginan Kyungsoo itu dapat terkabul.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Pagi ini Chanyeol tengah membersihkan lensa teloskopnya, sementara Kyungsoo tengah ngemil sembari menonton tv. Saat tengah asik membersihkan teloskopnya, ada telfon yang masuk ke nomor handphone Chayeol. Nomornya tidak di ketahui.

Kyungsoo melihat kira kira siapa yang menelpon Chanyeol pagi pagi begini?

" _Kau pasti ingin kekasihmu yang manis ini kembali bukan ?_ " Suara itulah yang pertama kali Chanyeol dengar saat mengangkat telfon dari nomir yang tidak dikenalitu.

"Siapa kau ?"

" _Bawa Kyungsoo ke tanah lapang di daerah_ _M_ _okpo, dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke pangkuanmu_." Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar sebelum sambungan telfon tersebut diputus secara sepihak oleh sang penelfon tak dikenal.

 _'Haruskah aku melakukan itu? Meskipun aku menginginkan Baekhyun kembali tapi itu pasti akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tapi ini demi kebahagiaanku, lalu apa salahnya . . . . '_

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : Hi. Hari ini Aku udah update chap 5-nya ya. Mungkin hari Senin aku update chap 6 nya. Chap 6 itu juga ending dari Songfic ini. Entahlah mood aku buatlanjutin fict ini hilang gitu aja. Maaf ya.

Kalau kalian ingin sequel aku udah buat. Tinggal gimana respon kaliannya aja. Kalau ingin ada sequel akan aku kirim kalau nggak ya secara otomatis juga tidak akan di update.

Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Finally you Choose the other

**#BGM** Akdong Musician - Melted | Davichi - Don't Say Goodbye | Epik High ft. Lee Hi - It's Cold | Younha ft. Eluphant - Nothing [Not There](just choose the song, recomended song)

"Chanyeol, kau akan pergi ke mana ? Nampaknya terburu-buru sekali. Ada apa?" Itu pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo pagi ini. Memang benar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan nampaknya Chanyeol pagi ini seperti orang yang sangat terburu-buru. Biasanya jika mengerjakan sesuatu Chanyeol itu sangat tenang dan teliti. Tapi sekarang kebalikannya terburu - buru dan sangat rusuh.

"Segera bersiap Soo. Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi." Dan hanya itu jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamarmya untuk bersiap. Siapa tahu saja hal penting yang akan Chanyeol kerjakan sehingga ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Ya siapa tahu.

 **Sore itu**

Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kembali ketanah lapang di daerah pulau Jeju. Tepat ditempat saat mereka camping. Merasa senang karena kembali diajak ke tempat mereka memulai hubungan yang lebih dekat akhirnya Kyungsoo berputar-putar dan melompat kegirangan. Namun, saat berbalik ia melihat sebuah mobil putih yang sangat dikenalnnya. Mobil Kai. Dan Kai berdiri didepan mobilnya dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat cukup menedihkan.

"Ayo, Soo" Ajak Chanyeol menuju tempat dimana Kai berada."Tidak mau" itu jawaban Kyungsoo setelah melihat Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Isyarat agar segera mendekat. Chanyeol yang ingin segera bertemu dengan si gadis yang berdiri di depan mobil putih itu. Itu Baekhyun. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan gadisnya.

Namun, saat Chanyeol hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahannya. Tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. Ayolah Kyungsoo sudah merasa terlalu nyaman berada di sekitar Chanyeol, dan sekarang Chanyeol ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja?

"Jangan pergi, kumohon. Jangan pergi" hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terlalu kelu, takut jika saja Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Namun, perasaan Chanyeol lebih dalam pada Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo dengan paksa dan pergi menuju mobil Kai, meninggalkan Jyungsoo yang terisak karena ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol begitu saja.

' _Bagus'_

"Kau harus menjadi gadis yang baik dihadapan Chanyeol, mengerti?" Bidik Kai pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Dalam tundukkannya (?) gadis itu menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Aku ingin ChanyeolKU menjadi milikiku lagi" balas gadis itu dengan bisikkan yang tak kalah pelannya.

"Ini Baekhyun-mu, ku kembalikan. Dan dimana Kyungsoo ku?" Tanya Kai saat melihat Chanyeol datang tanpa Kyungsoo disampingnya "dia ada di belakang. Kau ajaklah sendiri ia tidak mau ku ajak." Jawab Chanyeol dengan lemas.

"Chanyeol..." sahut Baekhyun seraya melangkah kesamping Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Baek, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mu. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo nantinnya.

 _'Kanapa kau pergi. Disaat aku mulai percaya. Disaat aku mulai tak ragu. Kau pergi begitu saja, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal_.'

"Ayo Kyung kita pulang" ajak Kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Kyungsoo. "Tidak mau!" Berontak Kyungsoo sambil mencoba mengejar Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh. Kesal akan sikap Kyungsoo akhirnya Kai mencoba membopong Kyungsoo kedalam mobil dengan paksa.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku Kai. Lepas! Chanyeol tolong aku! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Chanyeol jangan pergi! Kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan pergi" dan Kyungsoo terus saja mengatakam kalimat tersebut secara berulang. Namun sayang, Chanyeol hanya menoleh dan kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama sang kekasih. Meskipun sulit tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Karena menurut Chanyeol kebahagiaannya hanya satu. Yaitu Baekhyun, bukan yang lain bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun.

"Jangan pergi..."kalimat lirih itulah yang terakhir Kyungsoo ucapkan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil Kai dan pergi entah kemana.

 _'Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa selama ini aku tak berarti untuk mu? Sampai kau memilih sebuah kisah lama yang tidak akan sama ketika kau memulainya kembali. Aku tak akan memyalahkanmu. Karena ini adalah salah ku. Jangan pernah ucapkan selamat tinggal lagi kepada kisah lamamu. Karena kaulah yang telah memilihnya._

 **END**

 **A/N** : akhirnya fict ini sampai di ending juga. Makasih loh buat kamu yang masih review fict aneh ini. Meskipun aku nggak pernah bales review kalian tapi aku selalu memperhatikan review kalian karena review kalian langsung masuk ke e-mailku.

Dan kamu yang aku maksud itu satu orang ya. Karena hanya satu orang aja kayaknya yang konsisten buat review fict ini.

Akhir kata. Terima kasih karena kalian mau membaca fict buatan anak ingusan ini -ini bukan klise karena aku emang lagi flu.

 **정말** **많이많이** **고맙셉니다** **여러분들** **.** **감사합니다** **.**


	7. SEQUEL: Goodbye Hello

Title: Goodbye, hello (The Sequel from Other)

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Storyline is MINE! Cast belong to GOD. The sequel story from 'OTHER'.

Warning: Typo is actually added. GS!Kyungsoo / GS!Baekhyun

#BGM: BIGBANG - LOSER | The ARK - The Light

... JUST ENJOY ...

Berbeda

Hari ini terasa berbeda, bukan hanya hari ini. Namun tepatnya setelah hari itu, hari dimana Kyungsoo ditinggalkan oleh Chanyeol.

Harinya terasa kosong. Tak ada lagi sapaan hangat di pagi hari. Tak ada aroma coklat panas pada pagi hari, dan aroma kopi pada malam hari. Tak ada suara gaduh dari dapur pada saat jam makan akan tiba. Dan banyak hal lain yang telah berubah. Semuanya terasa kosong, terada hampa. Ia mencoba menerima namun hanya kegagalan yang ia terima.

Baekhyun memang ada di sampingnya. Namun dirinya selalu diacuhkan, di nomor duakan. Bahkan ketika ia hanya meminta secangkir kopi hangat, Baekhyun akan meyuruhnya untuk membeli saja. "Beli saja, bukankah itu lebih praktis dan mudah?" Dan hanya jawaban itulah yang Chanyeol terima saat meminta Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia, dia lebih memilih Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bahagia karena itu ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Ia hanya ingin bahagia, apa itu berlebihan?

* * *

"Ahk! Kumohon, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Hanya jeritan itulah yang dapat Kyungsoo katakan ketika ia kembali disiksa oleh Kai. Kenapa ia disiksa oleh Kai? Itu mudah, karena ia mengangkat telfon rumah ketika Kai sedang di kamar mandi.

Kai itu orang yang emosional dan _overprotective_ terhadap Kyungsoo, tahu Kyungsoo mendapat celah berhubungan dengan dunia luar maka ia tak segan untuk memukuli Kyungsoo agar tak mengulanginya lagi. Berlebihan memang. Tapi menurut Kai, ini adalah hal yang paling benar.

Dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Meratapi nasibnya yang seperti burung didalam sangkar, tak diizinkan melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo ingin keluar dari mansion ini. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan di taman dekat kolam ikan buatan di tengah perumahan mewah ini. Ia ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, sama seperti saat ia tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

Ia hanya ingin bebas, kenapa begitu sulit?

* * *

"Baekhyun, aku akan pergi siang ini. Kamu mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia penat terus berada di dalam rumah. Tak ada hiburan seperti dulu, yang ada hanya kenangan tak tersisa dari Kyungsoo disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Tidak, hari ini aku juga akan pergi bertemu dengan temanku nanti sore. Kau boleh pergi. Tapi tolong simpan uang untukku, uangku sudah habis." Hanya itu jawaban yang diterima oleh Chanyeol, bahkan ketika menjawab Baekhyun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang ia pegang. Chanyeol menghela napas kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar seratus ribu won yang diminta Baekhyun tadi, kemudian pergi setelah mengambil kunci modil diatas meja counter dapur.

* * *

"Kai, kamu mau kemana? Penampilanmu rapih sekali." Tanya Kyungsoo keika melihat Kai yang sedang memakai salah satu jam tanggannya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, Jimin mandikan Kyungsoo dan pakaikan baju yang sudah aku siapkan. Pakaiannya ada di kamarku. Cepat!" Perintah Kai yang langsung di laksanakan salah satu maid pribadi Kyungsoo di rumah itu.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dari ruang tengah, Kai mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian yang bisa dibilang mengerikan namun tetap memawan. "Kau akan terkejut siapa yang akan kita temui nanti, Kyungsoo."

* * *

"Hahhh..."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napas lelah. Ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, sangat. Rencananya hari ini ia ingin berjalan jalan menghirup udara segar, agar bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Tapi tetap saja hanya Kyunhsoo yang berputar putar dipikirannya.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk ke salah satu kedai makanan pinggir jalan untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia lapar, ngomong-ngomong. Ia lapar karena masalahnya yang tak kunjung selesai.

Saat duduk di salah satu meja di jedai makanan tersebut, Chanyeol memesan makanan yang ringan namun tetap membuat kenyang. Yah seperti itulah.

* * *

Kini Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, sebuah restoran mewah dengan menu utama dari makanan khas perancis.

"Aku pesan satu meja atas nama Kim Kai, tolong antar gadis ini menuju mejaku aku akan pergi ke toilet dulu." Ucap Kai pada manajer restoran tersebut. "Pastikan gadis ini tidak hilang dari pengawasanmu." Kai kembali mewanti-wanti agar Kyungsoo tidak kabur. "Baik, Tuan Kim."

"Nona, mari saya antar." Ujar sang manajer setelah Kai pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah... tapi aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, berapa nomor mejaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan emas untu kabur dari Kai, setidaknya ia harus tetap berusaha dan tidak menyerah.

"Maaf nona, tapi saya diberi tugas oleh Tuan Kim agar mengawasi nona." Jawab sang manajer. "Aku hanya akan pergi ke toilet sebentar saja, nanti juga kembali. Kumohon, aku sudah tidak tahan." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kesal juga, ayolah orang itu hanya perlu memberi tahu nomor mejanya.

"Anda di meja nomor 14, nona. Tapi saya mohon jangan pergi ke toilet terlalu lama." Ujar sang manajer restoran dengan tidak begitu yakin

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang membuat seseorang lama ditoilet?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang manajer. Setelah yakin sang manajer sudah tak melihatnya, Kyungsoo beralih menuju pintu keluar.

Saat sampai di halaman restoran tersebut, Kyungsoo langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat para pengawal Kai akan segera mencarinya. Kemanapun itu, yang pasti Kyungsoo harus tetap berlari.

* * *

Sekarang tenaga Chanyeol sudah terisi kembali, ia makan cukup banyak tadi. Saat menuju parkiran tak sengaja ada seorang gadis yang tengah berlari menabraknya, tanpa meminta maaf gadis itu langsung pergi lagi. Bahkan hanya sekedar menolehpun tidak.

Terserahlah.

Sekarang Chanyeol akan pulang, hari sudah semakin sore. Baekhyun pasti sudah pergi. Ini saatnya ia berkemas. Ia akan pindah dari rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Ini satu satunya jalan. Ia akan mulai mencari Kyungsoo, kemanapun itu.

Ia akan mencari Kai, orang yang telah membawa Kyungsoo. Ia rela meski harus memberikan segalanya, yang terpenting Kyungsoo kembali padanya.

* * *

'Maafkan aku tuan, aku tak bisa berhenti barang sebentar saja' ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tadi ia tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seorang pria di area parkiran taman kota. Kyungsoo tak sempat berhenti, pengawal Kai mulai mengejarnya. Jadi ia tak boleh berhenti.

Saat Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang, Kyungsoo dapat melihat salah satu pengawal Kai tengah mengejarnya. Jaraknya sepuluh meter dari Kyungsoo, mungkin ia bisa bersembunyi untuk istirahat sebentar.

Kyungsoo memilih berbelok ke salah satu gang sepi di pinggir jalan, kebetulan disana ada tong sampah besar jika berjongkok disana mungkin Kyungsoo tak akan terlihat. Tubuhnya mungil, jadi ia bisa menyelinap diantara dua tong sampah besar itu.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang, ia takut. Ia takut ketahuan oleh pengawal Kai. Setelah sekitar lima menit duduk diantara dua tong sampah besar itu Kyungsoo berdiri dan langsung berlari kembali, tanpa rasa lelah.

* * *

Hahhh

Helaan napas itu terdengar lagi dari mulut Chanyeol. Kali ini ia bukan frustasi memikirkan Kyungsoo. Tapi karena ia terjebak macet. Sudah setengah jam ia terjebak macet.

Saat melihat ada sebuah jalan pintas Chanyeol langsung membelokan mobilnya. Ia sudah terbiasa lewat sini. Memang belum banyak yang tahu, masih sepi. Jalan ini tidak ada lampu jalan, apalagi plang pemberitahuan. Jadi kebanyakan Truk pengankut barang yang kelebihan muatan akan lewat sini, karena tidak ingin terkena tilang dari polisi sekitar.

Chanyeol biasanya lewat sini saat sedang terburu-buru, sama seperti saat ini. Namun sepertinya ia tidak cukup beruntung hari ini.

Tiba-tiba saja truk barang di depan Chanyeol berhenti, otomatis mobil Chanyeol juga berhenti. Kesal, Chanyeolpun keluar dari mobilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

Ia melihat seorang gadis terkapar beberapa meter dari tempat truk itu berhenti. Gadis yang tadi tak sengaja menabraknya. Penasaran Chanyeol mendekati gadis itu, yang ternyata...

"Kyungsoo!? Bertahanlah aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah, kumohon!"

Dengan panik Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menginjak pedal gas, membawa Kyungsoo menuju rumah sakit. Ia tak boleh kehilangan Kyungsoo, tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

"Hai, Kai... Kyungsoo mana? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan datang berama Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak terlalu perduli Kyungsoo datang atau tidak, toh yang ingin Baekhyun temui hanya Kai.

"Kyungsoo kabur saat aku pergi ke toilet tadi. Tapi, beberapa pengawalku sudah mengejarnya. Tapi aku dapat kabar dari pengawalku, katanya Kyungsoo tertabrak Truk di persimpangan jalan." Jawab Kai dengan nada yang cukup frustasi. Kemudian Baekhyun mendekat kearah Kai dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tak apa, bukankah itu bagus? Jadi aku bisa leluasa bertemu denganmu tanpa perlu merasa terganggu. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika Chanyeol juga enyah, ya kan Sayang?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa Kyungsoo jika aku memiliki yang lebih sempurna?" Jawab Kai kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya.

* * *

Tiga hari setelahnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di ruangan dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga hari semenjak tragedi tertabraknya Kyungsoo, dan sudah tiga hari pula Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. "Dokter Man, apa ada perkembangan dari Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia harap kali ini akan mendapatkan kabar baik.

"Keadaan nona Kyungsoo semakin membaik Tuan Park, namun saya belum bisa memastikan kapan Nona Kyungsoo akan sadar. Dan ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda Tuan Park." Jawab sang Dokter.

"Apa itu?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kemungkinan besar saat nona Kyungsoo sadar ia akan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya." Jawab sang Dokter dengan mimik menyesal.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Ini disebabkan benturan keras yang dialami oleh nona Kyungsoo. Saat tertabrak nona Kyungsoo terpental cukup jauh, dan saat mendarat di tanah kepala nona Kyungsoo terbentur batu besar. Dan benturan itu membuat memar di otak kanan nona Kyungsoo. Maafkan saya Tuan." Jawab sang dokter dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, tak apa yang terpenting sekarang Kyungsoo bisa sadar. Terimakasih atas infonya, aku akan pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia sangat syok, bagaimana tidak!? Kenangannya selama ini bersama Kyungsoo akan dilupakan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

* * *

"Soo-ie, aku tak perduli kau melupakan kenangan kita. Itu hanya masa lalu. Kita akan memghadapi masa depan bersama, bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kapanpun itu." Monolog Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan berbagai selang untuk tetap menunjang kehidupannya.

Saat tengan serius memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan pada jemari Kyungsoo. Ia memanggil dokter, dan saat sang dokter memeriksa Kyungsoo. Itu adalah kejadian paling membahagiakan yang pernah Chanyeol alami, ia melihat Kyungsoo membuka mata setelah empat hari koma. Dan ialah orang yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dokter dan seluruh perawat di ruangan Kyungsoo keluar. Chanyeol kecewa ternyata apa yang dikatakan dokter itu benar, Kyungsoo kehilangan ingatannya.

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu, siapa namaku?" -Kyungsoo

"Kau Kyungsoo..."

"Apa margaku juga Park?"

"Tidak, margamu Do"

"Ahhh... ku kira kau adalah keluargaku..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Tapi kalau kau ingin margamu bisa menjadi Park,"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau menikah denganku..."

"Ya?" Kyungsoo terkejut, ia tidak mengenal orang dihadapannya. Tapi kenapa pria tampan dihadapannya ini malah mengajaknya menikah?

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Aku... mau menikah denganmu. Tapi bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" -Kyungsoo

"Kau serius? Baiklah kita akan menikah kalau begitu. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Chanyeol terkejut namun ia juga senang, awalan yang bagus Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan tentang masa laluku?"

"Tentu, jadi harus kita mulai dari mana?" -Chanyeol

"Bagaimana dengan awal pertemuanku denganmu? Kuharap kau menceritakan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali."

Dan dimualilah cerita panjang Chanyeol. Dimulai saat pertama kali ia menemukan Kyungsoo di tempat sampah, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan tertabrak truk. Saat mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang terus berubah-ubah. Senang, tersipu, hingga akhirnya ia menangis karena mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis reflek Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Tak apa, sekarang aku berada di sampingmu. Kau tak usah takut lagi, aku akan selalu bersama denganmu. Selamanya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terus mengelus rabut Kyungsoo dan sesekali mengecup keningnya. Tak terasa Kyungsoo tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol karena terlalu lelah menangis.

* * *

Tiga bulan setelahnya

Di suatu gereja di daerah Gangnam tengah diadakan acara pemberkatan pengantin. "Dengan ini kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati kehidupan rumah tangga kalian berdua." Ucap sang pendeta seraya mengelus kedua puncuk kepala dua anak manusia tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Park Kyungsoo."

"Tentu, terima kasih juga karena masih mau menerimaku, Park Chanyeol."

.

END

.

.

 **A/N** : Aloha~~~~

Ini tuh sequel Other, repost sih sebenernya. Dulu sempet di publish tapi dihapus lagi entah karena apa. jdi kalau yang udah baca makasih udah mau baca lagi. ini beda kok sama yang sebelumnya udah diedit.

makasih ya yang udah mau baca!


End file.
